


They Were Pack

by Shippings_galore



Series: Sterek Reunions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Oblivious Scott, Prom, Sappy, Slow Dancing, Stiles-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets the new pack to go to prom. Lydia invites the old pack members (that we all miss and love), not telling him (or the new pack) that she had also invited a certain Sourwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I will confess... I have refused to watch the new season of TW because certain people aren't there. So I'm not very sure how the new pack members are like. But I had this idea and I needed to write it and post it. Please, if you see mistakes, ignore them. It's a reunion! It's sappy and fluffy. Hope you guys like it!

Stiles felt awesome. He had succeeded in his mission. His mission was what, you ask? To somehow convince Scott's pack... Er, his pack... to go to prom. It had taken a lot of begging, pouting, and bribing, but it had worked. Well, it wasn't him who got the new pack to agree to the idea of prom. It had been Lydia who agreed and stomped her foot down, exclaiming that the pack was going to prom. That they needed something fun in their lives. Something to distract them from the crazy town and to live normal teenage lives for at least one night. And nobody argued with Lydia Martin.

But nobody knew there was another reason behind Lydia's prom plans. Nobody knew that the only reason that Lydia had agreed was because Stiles. Nobody knew that Stiles was suffering and needed a distraction to make him forget. Nobody knew that Stiles was slowly drifting away from the new pack. That his scent was being overpowered by his emotions. They blamed it on the ADHD. Nobody knew that Stiles was not eating as much. Or sleeping as much. Nobody knew that his grades were slipping. Nobody knew that whenever Stiles was alone, he cried over everything that had happened to them. Cried over the loss of their old pack. Cried over the loss of his Sourwolf. Nobody knew except Lydia and the Sheriff. And Lydia was planning on making Stiles a whole lot better, and if forcing the pack to go to prom to notice how much Stiles needed them and not the other way around, then so be it.

A week after the announcement of the pack going to prom, Lydia set her plan up. But she had to announce it to the pack. At least a small part of it anyway.

“Guess who I invited to prom?” Lydia said as she sat down on chair at their lunch table.

    “Is it that new kid? What’s his name?” Malia furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

    “Jake. His name’s Jake.” Stiles said as he placed a small piece of chicken tenders in his mouth.

    “No. And gross. He smokes and sells pot. No way in hell I’m inviting him.” Lydia wrinkled her nose.

    “Then who?” Scott asked.

    The rest of the pack, except for Scott and Stiles, were not interested on who she invited since they were either on their phones or talking amongst themselves. Good. It was only meant to be news for the only surviving members of the old pack.

    “I invited and sent tickets to Jackson, Danny, and Isaac.” Lydia smiled brightly.

    Stiles choked on his water, and Scott dropped his fry and stared at Lydia like she had grown a second head.

    “You did what?” Stiles choked out and stared at her in shock.

    “I, Lydia Martin, have invited Jackson, Danny, and Isaac to come to prom with us, for old time sakes.” She responded slowly and carefully, a perfect eyebrow raised.

    Scott slowly smiled, teeth and all, his eyes bright and joyous.

    “And they said they are coming?” He asked, his voice hopeful.

    “They are coming.” Lydia smiled brighter.

    Scott pumped his fists and turned to look at Stiles. Stiles was smiling and happy. The two best friends hugged.

    “Did you try Cora or Derek?” Scott asked once they pulled away.

    Stiles tensed at the name of his lost wolf. His eyes turned murky and dark with emotion.

    “I actually-” Lydia started.

    “Don’t try. Trust me. I’ve tried Cora… Nobody answers.” Stiles muttered, his voice soft and hurt.

    Theo’s eyebrow curved perfectly, his lips slightly twitching at the corners and Lydia wanted to punch him in the face.

    “Oh…” was all Scott said and locked eyes with Lydia, who shrugged in return.

    The pack didn’t say anything else, except from the occasional ‘who is coming?,’ or ‘who are they,’ from Liam and/or Theo.

    The next two weeks went by fast, with the girls going dress shopping, and boys suit shopping, plus throw in some essays and tests equals: life. During the weeks that had passed, Stiles noticed that the closer to the date they got, the more excited Scott became. And that all he talked about was Isaac. Stiles also noticed the nervous twitch Scott did when he thought very deeply about the other werewolf. And the way Scott’s eyes glazed over and stared dreamily into space as he talked about Isaac. And he guessed Kira had noticed it too because not a week before prom happened did Scott came into his room saying that they weren’t a thing anymore.

And a day before prom, it became chaotic for Stiles. The boy couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone important was back. And it was true. The three France seeking wolves were back. They were important. They were the reason he was feeling anxious. Yep. They were the reason. Stiles kept telling himself that even though something deep inside him disagreed.

    “Where will we meet them, Lyds?” Stiles asked as Lydia walked in his room, eyeing the bag in her hands.

    “They said they will show up when the first slow song of the night starts.” Lydia responded and put the bag on his desk, beside his computer.

    “That’s so cheesy and cliché it’s not even funny. What’s that?” Stiles turned in his awesome wheely chair to face Lydia.

    “It’s food. Eat.” Lydia ordered and glared when Stiles opened his mouth to protest.

Stiles knew better than to argue, so he swallowed the bile that had risen from his throat and gobbled up the curly fries and burger. After he finished, him and Lydia talked about the dance and the old pack members. Throughout the conversation with her, he could feel the food rise up his throat a couple times but he swallowed it down, wincing. When Lydia got ready to leave, Stiles remembered a question he needed to ask.

"Hey Lyds? Why did you choose a red suit instead of the black suit?" Stiles asked.

"Because red is a good color on you." Lydia smiled softly

"It's the same color as Derek's alpha eyes." Stiles whispered as his eyes rested on the suit rental that was hanging in his closet.

"I know. I know." Lydia muttered to herself and walked out of the room and the house.

The next day, Stiles was awoken to the sound of his alarm going off and the door of his house being slammed shut, followed by the voices of the male pack members barging into his room. Scott quickly threw some clothes at Stiles and waved a to-do list around like a possessed child while repeating over and over that ‘Lydia is going to kill us if you don’t hurry!’ Stiles on the other hand slowly changed out of his clothes and into the clean ones Scott had thrown at him.

“You do know that the first thing we need to do is go to the salon and get our hair styled. And it’s not until like 2 right?” Liam asked.

Stiles looked at the clock the same time Scott did and noticed something very important.

“What the hell bro! It’s 9 am! I don’t get up on weekends until like noon! You know this! ” Stiles exclaimed and Scott winced.

 _Except for when Derek would call you to get to the loft or to head to the forest to help him set up for the pups’ training or to just hang out_ , Stiles’s mind helpfully reminded.

“I wanted breakfast. Plus I need to get some things from the store.” Scott muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Get what?” Stiles flailed his arms over his head.

“Flowers…” Scott looked down at the ground, a blush spreading across his cheeks and ear tips.

“Ugh… You and your sappyness. It makes me sick actually.” Stiles sighed dramatically.

Scott shot him a shy crooked smile before suggesting they go to Panera Bread for breakfast.

“Oh yes. Coffee!” Stiles moaned before running out of the room, pushing down the strange feeling that was a bit worse from yesterday.

After 6 long hours of sitting in a chair and doing absolutely nothing all while letting women cut and style your hair, the male part of the pack was able to get to their own separate houses and get ready. For Stiles though, it had been difficult. He had been forced to eat a bagel for breakfast and a sub from a sandwich shop for lunch. Which was more than he had eaten in 3 days. Plus the weird feeling had gotten stronger throughout the day, but Stiles choose to ignore it as he got his suit on.

As Stiles looked at himself in the mirror, he was shocked by his appearance. He was wearing a regular formal suit of the color red with an indigo color button down shirt. And somehow he managed to look attractive and mature. And his hairstyle helped a lot too. Since his hair was longer, the style the ladies had made was perfect. Stiles was actually attractive like this. He should really start trying harder.

**(Hairstyle and red suit:)**

<https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bi4ULEqIcAATayX.jpg>

Not 30 minutes later, his phone beeped with a message from Lydia telling him to get the hell in her car or she was leaving. And Stiles actually considered staying home, but then he remembered that Lydia had paid for mostly everything for him. That meant he had to go. So he did. Lydia was wearing a striped dress that showed of her legs.

**(Dress:)**

<http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/bg/2011+MTV+Movie+Awards+o3XlMaKJN2nx.jpg>

The Jungle, surprisingly, had volunteered their club for the BHHS senior prom. Free of charge. So they got there pretty fast, since they hung out there sometimes and knew shortcuts. They made their way inside, and Lydia was the one to point out that teens (male and female) were doing double takes. While Stiles pointed out that the only reason they were doing double takes was because of her beauty.

Once inside, they met up with the rest of the pack at a table they had chosen that was near the dancefloor. Quickly they sat down when the music started up. The rest of the pack, except the surviving three of the old pack, went to dance on the dancefloor when the music started up.

“You look awesome bro.” Scott smiled as he laid the red roses he picked on the table in front of him.

“You do too. Though, Lydia’s got you beat.” Stiles teased.

Scott was wearing a simple grey suit with a light lavender button down shirt. No tie. So laid back. Perfect for Scott.

**(Scott’s Suit:)**

<http://cdn03.cdn.justjaredjr.com/wp-content/uploads/pictures/2011/08/tylers-tcas/tyler-posey-tcas-03.jpg>

    Stiles wasn’t lying. Scott did look good, even though he was nervous as hell. He had a bit of a cold sweat on his forehead, and had his fists clenched so hard, his knuckles turned white.

    “Oh I know. Lydia looks awesome.” Scott nodded.

    “Well duh boys! Of course I look awesome. Stunning to be exact.” Lydia smirked and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers.

    Then it happened. The DJ announced to grab your partners and dance to the first slow dance of the evening. The pack members that had left were sitting back down. Stiles, Lydia, and Scott sat up straighter and glanced at the dance floor. Stiles felt his heart start to stutter in anticipation. The butterflies in his stomach began to worsen a million times more than it was.

    The crowd on the dance floor began to stop and separate. There the pack members were. Smiling and wearing suits. Stiles felt Lydia grab his arm and squeeze in excitement. Her eyes were locked on Jackson, who was wearing a dark suit with a plaid like button down shirt under it with a silver like tie.

    **(Jackson’s Suit:)**

    <http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9dthsMxD81qe48leo1_500.jpg>

    Danny was at his side, wearing a regular suit with a black tie.

    **(Danny’s Suit:)**

<http://40.media.tumblr.com/b258fc5f1909e9c749cbed43e47e7f6b/tumblr_n4j44gHEkK1togjjdo1_1280.jpg>

    Stiles looked at Scott, who was looking at Isaac with wide eyes. Isaac was wearing, wait… Was that even a suit? It looked like a jacket on top of a black button down shirt. But Scott seemed to like it, by the way he currently drooling on his shirt.

    **(Isaac's suit)**

<http://theywillreturn.wdfiles.com/local--files/ronan/ronan1.jpg>

    Then Stiles felt the familiar feeling crash on him. But it skyrocketed. His hairs stood on end and his skin prickled with goosebumps. Danny, Jackson, and Isaac parted and revealed him. His Sourwolf. His Derek Hale. Wearing what only Derek would call formal attire.

    **(Derek’s Suit, but without the nerd glasses (even though he is adorable))**

[http://cache2.asset-cache.net/gc/476591926-actor-tyler-hoechlin-attends-the-2015-cmt-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=GkZZ8bf5zL1ZiijUmxa7QXI%2F5zxxlX19iu9eFLUVcSur9uB2usV1pugcMm5kyEhOm0HK2hjW0rn32YldW9x2Qg%3D%3D](http://cache2.asset-cache.net/gc/476591926-actor-tyler-hoechlin-attends-the-2015-cmt-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=GkZZ8bf5zL1ZiijUmxa7QXI%2F5zxxlX19iu9eFLUVcSur9uB2usV1pugcMm5kyEhOm0HK2hjW0rn32YldW9x2Qg%3D%3D)

    Stiles let out a cry of surprise and jumped up from his seat. His heart pounded against his chest. He felt his blood pumping through his veins. His skin felt numb. His eyes burned as his tears threatened to fall. He stared at Derek for a couple seconds more before running around the table and across the dance floor and jumping into Derek’s outstretched arms. Stiles forgot where he was. He forgot about the people around him. All he cared about was that Derek was here. With him.

    Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and sobbed into his shoulder. Derek moved his hand to hold him up while the other rubbed slow soothing circles on his back. The younger man (yes he said man. He was 18, dammit!), wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and let out all the broken tears he hadn’t shown to anyone. He put all his sadness and depression in those tears. He put all his feelings that he kept from the pack into the alligator tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

    “It’s okay, Stiles. I’m here. I’m here. I’m never ever leaving you again. I’m staying here. I’m here for you.” Derek whispered lovingly, his voice cracking with emotion.

    Stiles let out a whimper and looked up to lock eyes with Derek. Derek had came back for him. For Stiles. For a hyperactive ADHD carrying spazz. And the way Derek was looking at him made his heart swell with emotion. The expression was so open and caring. And it was just for him. Stiles’s brain was buzzing with the emotions for Derek. And the parts of his body that were pressed against Derek felt like electricity was coursing through them, and maybe it was the fact that Stiles was a spark.

“Promise me. Promise me you won’t leave me again. I won’t be able to take it. I’d die. I mean I know you had to leave because this town is a freak show and some serious shit has gone down in this place. And I know it hurts a lot to be here because it holds some serious dark spots, and to tell you the truth I’d leave too if I were in your shoes. But-”

“Stiles.” Derek snapped, but his voice held no venom, instead it was fond and happy, “I’m not leaving you again. And if I did, I would take you with me. It pained me and my wolf to leave you. To leave my True Mate behind.”

“True Mate? Derek… Am I… I’m your True Mate?” Stiles whispered.

“Yes. I knew from the moment you stepped into the reserve to look for Scott’s inhaler. I just didn’t listen to my wolf. I kept telling myself that you weren’t my True Mate. That I didn’t deserve someone like you to be my True Mate.” Derek whispered back.

“Oh my god…” Stiles whispered in shock and unwrapped his legs from Derek’s waist before the werewolf put him down.

“What? You don’t want to be my mate?” Derek frowned, his facial expression starting to close up again.

“What! Yes I want to be your mate. It’s just… When I realized I was a spark, I felt something missing. Hell, I felt something was missing the moment you left. But it was like I couldn’t settle down. I couldn’t fill in the void that was empty, I couldn’t control my powers. I didn't have an anchor. And when I saw you, I felt the empty part of me fill up. I felt a rush of control.” Stiles whispered as he explained.

Derek smiled before cupping his left hand on Stiles’s cheek, while his right hand slid down to hold his waist.

“Well, Stiles… Would you like to be my mate? To be mine forever? To have a bond that will keep us grounded and locked together?” Derek asked.

Stiles felt his eyes prickle with tears.

“Yes. God, Derek. Yes.” Stiles exclaimed.

Derek smiled brightly, brighter than Stiles had ever seen him smile. But it didn’t last long, for the wolf pressed his lips against Stiles’s lips. Their first kiss. Not exactly how Stiles would have imagined it. It was soft and loving, tongues exploring and sliding. It was sweet. There was a burst of something sweet and sugary on each other's mouth. Like soft warm honey. It was electrifying. Sparks were bursting and sizzling, like fireworks on the 4th of July. It made them see stars from behind closed eyelids. Maybe it was because they were both supernatural creatures, maybe it was because they were True Mates.  It was also calming and warm. Like a cold winter night but you are in a warm cabin with hot chocolate in your hands. Or like sitting in your pyjamas on the weekends and catching up on Criminal Minds episodes on Netflix.

There was people cheering for them. There was people clapping. There was people cooing and awwing. There was people gaging and cursing silently. There was people wolf whistling. And there was people screaming teasingly to get a room. But it didn’t matter to Stiles and Derek. All that mattered was each other and their kiss. And when air was essential, they separated to take a breath. Their eyes locked on each other’s own eyes, smiles bright and contagious.

All of a sudden, everything felt so much better for Stiles. His stress and depression were lifted of his shoulders. All that mattered was Derek and Stiles. They were finally together, they finally realized why they always saved each other. Why they always felt weird without each other. Slowly, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck as the werewolf wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. Another slow song began to play, and the two young men began to slowly move. They rocked back and forth and side to side, their bodies pressed against each other, while Derek carefully scenting the younger boy.

From the table, Lydia was sitting on Jackson’s lap and Scott had Isaac on his lap. The other pack members let out a whine of distress when they caught a whiff of Stiles’s emotions that he had let out. Scott had looked guilty and frowned. But Lydia ran her hand down Scott’s back in comfort. She knew what would happen next. She knew that the they were staying and would help. That Derek was going to help Scott lead.

Lydia smiled as she was picked up and carried to the dance floor before being set down. Jackson and her glanced at Stiles and Derek for a quick second before they too began to dance. They danced with slow graceful movements. And she wasn’t surprised when she saw Scott and Isaac dancing beside them.

The 6 remaining members of the old pack slowly danced around each other. Even after the slow song ended and a new one started, they kept on dancing, Lydia and Jackson even invited Danny into their dance. The surviving pack members began to twirl around each other dancing to their own rhythm. Their bond growing stronger and pulsating and connected to the heart of the pack, Derek and Stiles.

Then when they stopped dancing, they gathered together at the edge of the dance floor. Scott, with his arm around Isaac’s waist, did something that shocked the old pack members and the members of the new pack. He bared his neck to Derek, giving him position of being the new alpha. And after a long silence, Derek nodded and placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder. That’s when Lydia and Stiles knew that everything would be better.

Three days later, the old pack members surprised Lydia and Stiles by agreeing to stay in Beacon Hills. Three weeks later, the entire pack was happy to see the mating mark on Stiles’s pale neck. Three months later, Stiles, Derek, and the Sheriff were having dinner and talking about getting married. Three years later, Stiles and Derek were in the newly renovated Hale house, with the old pack members, surrounded by children playing around them. Stiles and Derek smiled at each other before kissing sweetly, gasping as the same feeling they felt since prom passed through them.

They were happy. They were in love. They had each other. They had the old pack back. Everything was perfect. They will always and forever be pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I am already typing another reunion fic for the Sterek ship. But it won't be as fluffy as this one. Scott and the new pack will probably not accept it but I need to like type it cause it's nagging my brain. So coming soon, there will be another... Wait... I will do a series of reunions. I will take prompts!!! Comment for ideas and stuff!


End file.
